you make me love you
by greengroophy
Summary: Perjuangan seorang Sakura Haruno untuk membujuk Sasuke dan Shikamaru bergabung dengannya. tapi yang diterimanya hanya penolakan dari shikamaru dan pelecehan dari sasuke. gak bagus bikin summary. fic pertama di fandom ini. mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer:**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**you make me love you © Greengroophy**

**Main Pair: SasuSaku**

**Rate : T maybe *plak***

fic ini greeny persembahkan buat **Liel tu oderschvank**, yang tiada capeknya mengancam greeny. nah liel, gue uda nepatin janji gue ke elu. jadi stop nongol tiba-tiba dirumah gue. Minggu depan gue UTS! satu lagi, TEPATIN JANJI ELU!

* * *

Bel pelajaran baru saja berdering sekitar satu menit yang lalu, tapi gadis berambut merah jambu itu bukannya bergegas memasuki kelasnya, malah berjalan setengah berlari kearah ruang guru yang terletak diujung koridor. Dilangkahkannya kakinya secepat mungkin. Setelah sampai pada ruangan yang memang dari tadi dicari olehnya, dengan perlahan dia mengetuk pintu kayu itu yang memang sudah terbuka karena beberapa guru yang baru saja keluar untuk kembali mengajar setelah waktu istirahat telah habis.

"Kakashi Sensei." Sakura langsung mendapati Sensei yang dicarinya itu sedang duduk manis dipojok ruangan dengan salah satu buku bersampul _orange_ yang memang selalu identik dengan dirinya itu, apalagi kalau bukan _Icha-icha paradise_.

"Ahh, kau Sakura." Kakashi langsung menutup buku bacaannya itu begitu dilihatnya Sakura muncul dihadapannya.

"Ada apa mencariku, Sensei?" Tanya Sakura _to the point._

"Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, ini tentang olimpiade sains yang akan kau ikuti dengan Hinata dan Ino."

Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Sensei nya itu. Dia, Hinata dan Ino memang akan mengikuti olimpiade sains sejepang yang akan dilaksanakan di Konoha beberapa minggu lagi. Kalau saja mereka bisa meraih kemenangan dalam olimpiade itu, maka itu sangat akan membantu memuluskan jalan Sakura untuk segere masuk universitas Konoha, dengan beasiswa tentunya. Sakura mungkin bukanlah anak yang beruntung, ia tak punya orang tua yang memiliki uang yang berlebih sehingga sangat menolongnya dalam memasuki universitas idamannya itu. Tapi meskipun begitu, tuhan masih cukup adil padanya. Dia diberikan semangat dan otak yang cukup cemerlang yang bisa dimanfaatkannya menuju Konoha.

"Kalau soal itu, aku sudah menyiapkan diriku untuk mengikutinya. Aku juga sudah cuti dari kerja sambilanku beberapa minggu ini untuk menambah jadwal belajarku dari biasanya. Yah, intinya aku sudah siap sensei." Jawab Sakura mantap.

"Bukan itu masalahnya Sakura," Kakashi merubah sedikit posisi duduknya sebelum melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. " Kau tahu, partnermu Hinata sudah beberapa hari ini tidak masuk, kudengar kesehatannya menurun dalam beberapa hari ini. Aku sudah mencoba untuk berbicara dengan keluarga Hyuuga perihal keikut sertaan Hinata dalam Olimpiade ini, tapi keluarganya menolak dengan alasan lebih mementingkan kesehatan Hinata."

"Jadi maksud Sensei, Hinata tidak bisa ikut bergabung dengan kami?" Tanya Sakura memastikan. Kakashi hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Bukan hanya Hinata, Ino juga tidak bisa ikut berpartisipasi karena dia masih belum pulih dari kecelakaan yang menimpanya beberapa hari yang lalu." Sambung Kakashi.

"Ino kecelakaan? Kapan? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahuku?" Tanya sakura bingung. Sahabatnya kecelakaan dan dia tidak tahu sama sekali. Pantas saja Ino tidak masuk kelas beberapa hari ini.

"Kau tidak tahu Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi bingung. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ada yang sengaja menabrak Ino dijalan ketika pulang sekolah, sepertinya itu merupakan siswi sekolah lain yang tidak senang terhadap Ino. Mungkin motifnya karena cemburu atau apalah kasusnya sudah diurus oleh pihak kepolisian." Kakashi menjelaskan.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Beberapa hari yang lalu Ino memang pernah bercerita tentang kedekatannya dengan siswa sekolah lain yang bernama Sai. Mungkin saja siswi yang menabraknya itu merupakan fansgirl atau mantan Sai yang tidak terima dengan kedekatan Ino dengan Sai. Hal ini membuat Sakura sedikit khawatir akan keadaan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang Sensei?" Tanya Sakura panik.

"Dia sudah baikan, tapi kurasa dia tidak bisa menemanimu untuk mengikuti olimpiade itu Sakura." Jawab Kakashi seadanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan olimpiadenya, bukankah masing-masing sekolah harus mengirimkan 3 siswanya? Kalau Hinata dan Ino tidak ikut, siapa yang akan mengantikan mereka, sensei?"

"Aku bingung harus memilih siapa lagi untuk diikut sertakan dengan kalian. Hanya kalian bertiga yang kurasa mempunyai kemampuan cukup diatas rata-rata." Kakshi menghentikan kalimatnya, lalu memandang Sakura yang kelihatan kebingungan. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan, sepertinya dia bingung untuk memilih kandidat baru yang akan menemaninya untuk maju mewakili sekolahnya dalam olimpiade itu. Apa yang dikatakan Kakashi memang benar, selain dirinya, Ino dan Hinata memang tidak ada lagi yang memiliki kempuan lebih yang bisa diharapkan.

"Tapi aku punya dua orang kandidat lain yang kurasa cukup bisa mengimbangimu Sakura." Suara senseinya itu sukses membuat sakura tertarik dari lamunannya.

"Maksud Sensei?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kurasa Nara Shikamaru dan Uchiha Sasuke bisa diandalkan untuk hal ini." Jawab Kakashi cepat untuk menghapus kebingunggan dari wajah sakura.

"Apa?"

"Ya Sakura Haruno, ku rasa Sasuke dan Shikamaru bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini." Kakashi memperjelas. Ia tahu kalau sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikataknnya sekarang.

"Maksud Sensei, Sasuke si pemuda sok-cool dengan rambut pantat ayam itu dan Shikamaru yang selalu tidur dikelas saat pelajaran itu?" Tanya Sakura memastikan pendengarannya lagi. Berharap senseinya itu akan berkata 'tidak, kau salah dengar sakura' atau 'bukan mereka, tapi orang lain'

Tapi yang didengarnya adalah-

"Ya, kau benar nona Haruno."

"kau yakin sensei?"

"Tidak pernah seyakin ini sebelumnya," Jawab Kakashi. "Kau tahu, meskipun dari penampilan luarnya mereka itu bisa dikatakan jauh dari pintar, tapi kurasa sebagai seorang guru aku tahu pasti bagaimana kemampuan mereka Sakura. Aku sudah 3 tahun menjadi wali kelas kalian berturut-turut. Mustahil aku sama sekali tidak mengenali kalian sampai pada akar-akarnya."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, seolah mendengarkan dengan baik perkataan senseinya itu.

"Shikamaru, banyak sekali guru yang selalu komplain padaku perihal prilakunya yang sering sekali tidur dikelas. Saat ujianpun dia tidak sampai lima menit serius dengan kertas-kertas dihadapannya itu, selebihnya dia hanya tidur atau memandangi awan dari jendela sampai selesai ujian. Banyak sekali guru yang menuduhnya tidak jujur saat ujian sehingga bisa bertahan dikelas unggulan sampai sekarang. Aku hampir saja mempercayai mereka sampai pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Asuma sensei yang ternyata mantan wali kelas Shikamaru sewaktu masih ditingkat dasar dulu. Dia bilang Shikamaru memang kelihatannya pemalas tapi IQ nya itu mencapai kata lain, bisa dibilang dia itu sangat jenius."

Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan senseinya itu. Yah memang hal itu sulit untuk dipercaya. Seorang bocah pemalas yang memiliki IQ sampai dengan -benar luar biasa

"Sedangkan Sasuke, meskipun liar dan agak sedikit sombong dia juga memiliki kemampuan yang tak kalah mengejutkan ketimbang Shikamaru. Dari marga keluarganya saja kita sudah tahu kalau dia bukan orang sembarangan, keluarga Uchiha. dia hanya butuh waktu 4 tahun untuk menamatkan sekolah dasarnya sewaktu kecil. Dia juga pernah beberapa kali menjuarai olimpiade tingkat nasional dijepang sewaktu kecil. Tapi 3 tahun belakangan ini sikapnya berubah. Dia bersikap seolah-olah acuh tak acuh pada pelajaran maupun orang disekitarnya. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi, ku rasa mungkin akibat konflik keluarga." Kakashi mengakhiri argumennya.

Yah, kalau diteliti lebih dalam harusnya ada yang berpikir, bagaimana orang seperti Sasuke dan Shikamaru bisa bertahan dikelas unggulan yang cara menyeleksi muridnya cukup ketat. Hanya orang-orang yang kemampuannya diatas rata-rata saja yang bisa masuk dikelas itu.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kenapa bukan dari pertama saja Sensei memilih kedua orang itu untuk diikutkan dalam olimpiade itu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Kalau mereka memang memiliki kemampuan yang begitu luarbisa seperti yang diceritakan senseinya itu, aneh rasanya kalau Kakashi tidak langsung memilih mereka sebagai utusan sekolah dari awal.

"Nah itu dia alasan kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini Sakura, aku telah meminta mereka jauh hari sebelum ini. Tapi mereka berdua menolak tawaranku ini mentah-mentah. Shikamaru berdalih malas untuk melakukan hal yang baginya merepotkan ini, sedang Sasuke berdalih tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal yang katanya hanya buang-buang waktu."

Sakura cukup tak percaya mendengar jawaban senseinya itu. Jalan satu-satunya menuju Universitas Konoha dengan beasiswa dikatakan sebagai hal 'merepotkan yang buang-buang waktu'? yang benar saja. 'orang kaya memang sombong' batin Sakura.

"Jadi bagaimana Sensei, apa tidak ada cara lain?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Dia tidak ingin membuang kesempatan yang jauh-jauh hari sudah diimpikannya.

"Ada Sakura," Jawab Kakashi tenang, meskipun ditutupi masker putihnya, Sakura tahu kalau Sensei nya ini sedang tersenyum memberinya semangat.

"Kau harus bisa membujuk mereka berdua untuk ikut. Tiga minggu lagi olimpiade akan dimulai, aku harus mengirimkan data peserta paling lambat seminggu menjelang lomba. kau hanya punya waktu dua minggu untuk melakukan semua itu dari sekarang Sakura"

"A-apa Sensei tidak salah, bagaimana aku bisa membujuk mereka, kalau Sensei saja tidak bisa."

"Oleh karena itu, gunakan kelebihanmu sebagai wanita untuk menarik mereka Sakura" bisik Kakashi pelan. Jelas sekali dia menyeringai mesum dari balik maskernya.

"Ma-maksud Sensei?" Sakura berfirasat buruk dibalik senyuman mesum Senseinya itu.

"Kau go-da saja mereka dengan tu-buh-mu."

BLETAK !

"Jangan mesum Sensei!" Sakura melayangkan jitakan perdananya hari ini kekepala Senseinya itu. Meskipun jabatan mereka Sensei dan murid, tapi Sakura selalu memukuli Kakashi kalau senseinya itu sudah memulai aktifitas mesumnya. Kakashi? Dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan perbuatan muridnya yang satu ini.

"Gyahaha, aku hanya bercanda Sakura." Kakashi cengegesan melihat rona merah yang menjalari pipi mulus Sakura.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah terlambat lima menit pelajaran Iruka-Sensei. Aku pamit dulu. Bagaimana cara membujuk Sasuke dan Shikamaru akan kupikirkan nanti, yang jelas aku tidak akan mengikuti ajaran mesummu Sensei." Sakura segera melenggang keluar ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih menahan tawanya melihat reaksi muridnya itu.

* * *

"Aku kan sudah katakan pada Kakashi kalau aku tidak mau mengikuti hal-hal yang merepotkan seperti itu, lebih baik suruh dia cari orang lain saja." Pemuda berkucir nanas itu langsung saja menolak tawaran Sakura mentah-mentah.

"Tolonglah Shikamaru, aku betul-betul membutuhkan kemampuanmu." Sakura menepukan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya, pertanda kalau dia benar-benar memohon sekarang.

"Argh, Sensei mesum itu seenaknya saja menggunakanmu sebagai alat untuk menarikku kedalam acara bodoh itu." Shikamaru menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Dia bingung harus bagaimana dengan Sakura yang sudah dari pulang sekolah tadi menahannya dan memohon padanya. Dia memang lemah kalau harus dihadapkan dengan perempuan, tapi dia juga terlalu malas untuk mengikuti ajang yang baginya merepotkan itu.

"Maaf Sakura-chan, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk hal semerepotkan itu. Aku pamit dulu." Shikamaru langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Sakura diruang kelas, secepat mungkin karena dia takut Sakura akan menariknya dan memaksanya untuk terlibat lagi dengan percakapan merepotkan itu.

Sakura hanya menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kuar-kuat. Sulit juga untuk mengajak pemuda pemalas itu bergabung dengannya. Tapi bukan Haruno Sakura namanya kalau dia menyerah secepat itu. Dia masih akan melancarkan jurus-jurus lainnya sampai Shikamaru menyerah dan mengikuti kemauannya.

Ditariknya tas selempangnya dari atas meja, kemudian dengan langkah sedikit gontai meninggalkan ruang kelas yang sudah sepi karena jam pulang sudah cukup lama berdering.

Sekarang gedung sekolahnya sudah sepi, bagaimana tidak, mana ada orang yang mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlama-lama di gedung tempat belajar itu.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat baru menyadari kalau saja dia meninggalkan buku jurnalnya di perpustakaan tadi siang. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura langsung memutar langkahnya kebelakang, menyusuri koridor-koridor bangunan sekolahnya sampai berhenti didepan pintu kayu besar yang diatasnya menggantung papan kecil bertuliskan 'perpustakaan'

Sakura langsung masuk kedalam, mencari-cari dimana tadi dia meninggalkan benda sepenting jurnal hariannya disana. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, Sakura baru saja akan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya sampai sudut matanya menangkap seseorang yang tidur memeluk buku disudut perpustakaan. Awalnya Sakura berniat mengacuhkan pemuda itu sampai dia menyadari model rambut emo seperti pantat ayam yang mencuat dari pemuda itu. Siapa lagi yang punya selera rambut dengan model pantat ayam seperti itu selain Sasuke si bungsu Uchiha, pemuda sok-cool yang berhasil meloloskan diri ketika tadi sepulang sekolah Sakura hendak menahannya juga bersama Shikamaru.

Sakura mendekat perlahan, dia tidak ingin membangunkan Sasuke untuk memastikan pemuda itu tidak akan kabur lagi darinya. Setelah memposisikan diri disamping Sasuke, Sakura baru saja akan membangunkan pemuda itu sampai pandangannya tertuju pada buku bergambar yang dipeluk Sasuke.

Dari sampul depannya saja Sakura sudah tahu kalau itu buku untuk anak-anak, untuk apa sosok seorang Sasuke membaca buku seperti itu? Mana dibawa tidur lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti Sakura menarik buku itu dari pelukan Sasuke, dia berusaha untuk tidak membuat bunyi apapun untuk membangunkan mahluk sok-keren disebelahnya itu.

Yaap, bukunya dapat direbut Sakura dari tangan Sasuke, tapi sekarang dia harus rela bahu kecilnya dijadikan bantalan untuk kepala Sasuke yang cukup berat baginya. Belum lagi rambut emo Sasuke yang sedikit mengelitik lehernya.

Sakura tidak menghindar ataupun merubah posisinya, takut kalau pemuda sok-keren itu bangun dari tidurnya.

Mata Sakura langsung melirik pada buku yang barusan dirampas olehnya dari Sasuke.

The lucky prince?

Yah, Sakura tahu cerita itu, dongeng yang sering diceritakan ibunya sewaktu kecil. Dongeng tentang seorang pangeran yang terlahir cacat yang selalu dianggap tidak akan mampu dalam menyelesaikan masalah kerajaan sehingga sang raja sama sekali tidak memandangnya. Sakura kurang tahu percis cerita itu karena sudah lama sekali dia tidak membacanya lagi, yang Sakura tahu pada akhirnya karena ketabahannya pangeran itu bertemu dengan seorang putri yang ternyata merupakan jelmaan seorang bidadari. Mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia.

Karena terlalu serius mengingat dongeng itu, Sakura sampai tidak sadar kalau dari tadi, pemuda yang bersender dibahunya sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Mencari kesempatan berbuat mesum denganku saat aku sedang lengah nona Haruno?"

GLEK.

Sakura terkejut luar biasa begitu mendengar bisikan Sasuke tepat ditelinganya.

"Aa-Aah kau sudah bangun Sasuke?"

"Dari tadi." Jawab Sasuke singkat, kemudian kembali membetulkan posisi duduknya menjadi bersila.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dingin pada Sakura.

"A-aku kebetulan me-meninggalkan buku jurnalku disini, begitu mengambilnya a-aku melihatmu dan-"

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu kalau nada bicaramu seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri, Sakura?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan 'dasar-mesum'

"Hah, jadi kau pikir aku kesini hanya untuk mencuri buku ceritamu ini? yang benar saja, untuk apa aku mencuri buku yang banyak dijual ditoko buku." Balas Sakura sengit.

"Lebih tepatnya aku berfikir kau kesini untuk," Sasuke memberikan jeda diantara kalimatnya. Perlahan dia mendekatkan dirinya dan Sakura, sekarang kepalanya tepat berada di sebalah kanan kepala Sakura. "Untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak denganku." Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga kanan Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit merinding merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di lehernya.

BRUUK.

Sakura mendorong bahu Sasuke menjauh dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Marah atau malu?

Sakura tidak habis pikir terhadap Sasuke dihadapannya sekarang. Sasuke sok-cool yang bertampang sok-dingin serta irit kata-kata kini dihadapannya menjelma menjadi Sasuke MESUM dan membuang semua imej yang dibangunnya selama ini dihadapan Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau mesum." Sakura langsung meraih tas sekolahnya dan bersiap berdiri, pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di perpustakaan itu. Tapi sebuah tangan kekar menariknya paksa sehingga dia kembali terjatuh kelantai, dengan bagian punggung yang mendarat terlebih dahulu. Sakura dapat merasakan punggungnya yang berdenyut sakit karena aksi tangan Sasuke tersebut. Sasuke langsung mengambil posisi diatas Sakura, mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya keatas kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangannya yang bebas mengelus perlahan pipi mulus Sakura yang masih memerah karena ulahnya tadi.

"Kau cantik Sakura." Komentar Sasuke, membuat Sakura sedikit merinding mendengar kata-katanya tersebut.

"Mmmmpb"

Baru saja Sakura akan melancarkan aksi protesnya pada Sasuke, Sasuke lebih dulu mengunci bibir sakura dengan bibirnya sendiri. Membuat Sakura berontak dengan ciuman tiba-tiba Sasuke. Tapi berontakpun percuma, Sasuke menggenggam erat tangannya diatas kepalanya, membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berteriak tertahan disela-sela ciumannya dengan Sasuke.

Ciuman Sasuke berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan panas pada bibir Sakura, setelah berhasil menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Sakura, dengan cara menggigit bibir bawah Sakura yang membuat Sakura sedikit berteriak, lidah Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Lidahnya berontak didalam mulut Sakura, menyentuh apapun yang bisa disentuhnya. Mencoba bertukar salivanya dengan Sakura.

Sakura mencoba memutar kepalanya kearah kanan, membuat Sasuke berhenti menciuminya, tapi sialnya tanpa sadar dia malah seolah memberikan akses pada Sasuke untuk menjamah bagian leher jenjang putihnya. Sasuke mulai menjilati leher kirinya, membuatnya matanya membulat sempurna begitu dirasakannya Sasuke mulai menggigit, mencium dan menjilati lehernya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sakura sedikit mendesah pelan, susah payah digigitnya bibir bawahnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan yang tentunya akan memancing Sasuke untuk bertindak lebih jauh padanya.

"Hentikaan!" Sakura mencoba mengatur suaranya agar tidak menimbulkan desahan. Kembali digigitnya bibir bawahnya begitu dirasakannya akan mendesah.

Sakura bersusah payah meronta sekuat tenaga, tapi Sasuke jauh lebih kuat darinya. Belum lagi posisi mereka yang sangat merugikan bagi dirinya. Tanpa sadar butiran-butiran bening mulai terjun bebas dari kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam, semakin lama semakin deras.

"Kuuu mo-mohooon." Sakura agak terisak kecil, membuat Sasuke menghentikan aksinya itu pada Sakura. Setelah sadar apa yang tengah diperbuatnya, Sasuke mulai mengendurkan cengkramannya pada tangan Sakura. Kemudian membenarkan kembali posisinya menjadi duduk disebelah tubuh Sakura.

PLAAK!

Sebuah tampara keras berhasil didaratkan di pipi putih mulus Sasuke.

Tamparan keras dari tangan Sakura.

"kau brengsek Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk dengan bekas merah dipipinya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya secepat mungkin sambil sesekali mengelap bibir dan air matanya yang tidak bisa dihentikan lagi sekarang.

Dalam hatinya, ia tak berhenti mengumpat kesal atas perbuatan tak senonoh Sasuke barusan terhadapnya.

'UCHIHA SASUKE SIALAN'

**Tobecontinue~**

Alohaaa~

Fic pertama greeny di fandom Naruto. salam kenal semuaa~

Maaf kalau ficnya jelek,greeny cuman dikasih waktu SATU HARI buat nyiapin fic ini. ini semua karena paksaan liel yang kekeh banget maksa greeny buat nulis di fandom naruto, padahal besok UTS menghadang.

untungnya greeny masih bisa nolak permintaan itu mahluk bejad itu buat bikin fic ini rate M. kita buat T semi rate M aja yah liel. kita masih kecil, gak bole buat yang begituan, kita jadi pembaca setia rate M aja *plak*

oiya, ini fic yang uda ada bau-bau mesumnya LIEL yang ngetik *nunjuk-nunjuk liel dipojikan* greeny cuman nyumbang ide doing, sueer!

okey, this is my first fic here. mind to review?

**REVIEEW PLEASE~**


End file.
